Tu Corazón Bajo La Rosa
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Inicio de Serie Alterno: Mohinder seguía riendo suavemente, sus dientes resplandeciendo como diamantes y si Peter no fuera tan posesivo, celoso, mimado y egoísta tal vez podría ver la razón del por qué Nathan quería casarse con este hombre. Nathan & Mohin
1. 1

**Tu Corazón Bajo La Rosa.**

**Hecho por ravenfilatoff.**

**Héroes.**

**Nathan/Mohinder con posible Nathan/Peter.**

**Inicio de Serie Alterno.**

**Notas: **

**1)** Así que.. estoy enojada con Peter y esto fue lo que sucedió.

**2)** Si este triángulo amoroso te recuerda a George/Izzie/Callie no es accidente sino completamente intencional.

»∞«

Mohinder era agradable. De ver y de hablar.

Y eso fue el primer obstáculo que Peter encontró en su intento de odiarlo.

Mohinder hacía las sonrisas de Nathan brillar a un nivel nunca antes visto. Los dos eran de la misma altura, totalmente opuestos, y tan hermosamente juntos que te provocaba llorar de coraje.

Por lo menos, a Peter.

Cuando Nathan había presentado a su prometido a la familia Petrelli, Peter había pensado que todo era una gran broma, que las carcajadas iban a comenzar en cualquier segundo pero, su madre se había tocado su pecho como si hubiera estado sufrimiento de un paro cardíaco y su padre se había puesto de pie y abandonado la sala sin decir una sola palabra.

Peter entonces había sentido el peso de las palabras de Nathan como una patada en el corazón.

Nathan, al ver la reacción de su padre, solamente había suspirado y murmurado a la oreja de Mohinder "Hablaré con él después" de una manera tan íntima y tierna que Peter sintió su cena revelarse contra su estómago. ¿Quién era este tipo? De dónde había salido y porque hasta ahora se sabía de su existencia?

¿Por qué hacía a Nathan lucir tan feliz?

"Nathan, te dije que te olvidaras de esas tontas ideas―"

"Y yo te dije ma', que no estoy pidiendo su permiso. Sólo es un aviso.. como señal de respeto." Nathan se puso de pie con postura firme y Mohinder lo imitó un segundo después, sus movimientos más llenos de gracia que su hermano. "Creo que la cena se ha acabado."

Pero, su madre apenas estaba calentando. "Nathan." La furia en esa sola palabra pareció esparcir veneno por todo el comedor y los instintos de Peter por proteger a su hermano se activaron al instante. "Si sales de aquí en este instante... no pienses en regresar." El tiempo pareció congelarse, el ceño de Peter frunciéndose con asco al oír a su propia madre decir algo así. Ni siquiera cuando Peter había anunciado que estudiaría enfermería, su madre le había hablado con esa clase de ultimátum.

"Mamá, estás exagerando!" Peter se interpuso entre Nathan y Angela, la mujer acercándose con rapidez. Su cabeza no podía dejar de cambiar de dirección, del rostro de Nathan al de su madre, tratando de ayudar, de enmendar.

"Está bien, Pete. Sospechaba que esta noche terminaría así." Nathan le sonrió con esa sonrisa de piedra que su padre le había enseñado con la esperanza de que Nathan la usara al convertirse en más que un simple abogado. "Ya tengo empacado todo, Ma' así que no te molestes con quemar todas mis pertenencias. Mandaré por ellas mañana temprano." Con eso, el brazo de Nathan rodeó los hombros de Mohinder para guiarlo fuera del lugar.

Pero, Peter no podía dejar que eso sucediera. "Nathan, espera, tenemos que hablar sobre esto—No puedes dejar todo terminé así!" Peter lo siguió hasta el umbral, alcanzando a tomar uno de los brazos de Nathan. Para su sorpresa, obtuvo ayuda de la persona menos deseada.

"Tu hermano tiene razón, deberías quedarte y hablar con tu familia. Yo puedo irme—"

Nathan chocó su cabeza rotundamente, sus ojos oscuros como el cabello de Mohinder. "No. No hay nada que hablar." Sus ojos se conectaron con los de su madre a lo largo del comedor. "No voy a dejar que me haga lo mismo otra vez." Después, su mirada viajó hasta encontrar la de Peter y Peter sintió su corazón apretarse al ver tanta tristeza, tanta esperanza muerta. Nathan safó su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de su hermano menor suavemente. "Lo siento, Peter. No era mi intención involucrarte en este lío."

"Soy tu hermano, tonto, estoy involucrado lo quieras o no." No pudo resistirse, y menos con Mohinder frente a ellos, y Peter tomó la mano de Nathan entre la suya de una manera que siempre dejaba mucho de que hablar en las reuniones de Navidad y demás entre la familia. Nathan y Peter no eran hermanos normales pero...

Los dedos de Nathan acariciaron su mejilla una vez más antes de liberarse, su rostro obteniendo más calidez que cuando había anunciado que se iba a casar con Mohinder Suresh e irse a vivir a la India.

"¿Te veré después, está bien, Pete?" Tanta confianza en que Peter no lo abandonaría, tanto orgullo había invadido la voz de Nathan cuando lo había presentado a Mohinder, que cómo Peter se podía atrever a darle la espalda cuando más Nathan lo necesitaba?

"No lo dudes." Peter trató de regalarse la más genuina de las sonrisas, aún cuando su corazón se estaba rompiendo lentamente dentro de él.

»∞«

"¿Eres un Profesor?" Peter colocó su taza de té en la mesa del apartamento de Mohinder, Nathan ausente pero siendo bienvenido por el hindú con entusiasmo. Habían transcurrido ya dos días desde aquella desastrosa cena y Peter mostraba su cooperación al ayudar a Nathan con la mudanza de sus cosas fuera de la mansión. "¿Qué haces trabajando de taxista en New York?"

Mohinder evitó conectar sus miradas un momento, la atmósfera llenándose de tensión. Luego, Mohinder suspiró como si estuviera punto de revelar un horrible secreto. "Solo le he contado a Nathan esto pero... Si lo que me ha dicho de ti es cierto, creo que hago bien en confiar en ti." Mohinder le sonrió y Peter quería negarlo. No deseaba saber nada de la vida de este hombre, porque si sabía más de la cuenta entonces terminaría simpatizando -aún más- con él y como Peter podía mostrar bondad con la persona que le estaba robando a su hermano? "Mi padre murió aquí hace seis meses. Vine desde la India a recoger sus cenizas pero... he descubierto algunos misterios en sus investigaciones que me han mantenido aquí por más tiempo que lo que esperaba."

"¿Cómo conociste a Nathan?"

Mohinder tomó un trago de su té, las puntas de sus labios elevándose, así como el humor del profesor. Peter apretó tan fuerte su taza que creyó escuchar un peligroso 'crack'. "Fue algo muy simple, a decir verdad. Subió a mi taxi, me miró por el espejo retrovisor y me invitó a salir."

Peter no lo podía creer.

Acaso Mohinder esperaba que Peter se lo _creyera_¿Qué Nathan había sufrido de amor a primera vista¿Alguien como _Nathan_, quién creía que ser enfermero era uno de los más inútiles trabajos del mundo? Su incredulidad debió de haberse mostrado en su rostro porque Mohinder comenzó a carcajearse en cuanto lo volteó a ver.

"Nunca dije que había aceptado!"

"Oh." Peter tragó saliva. "Entonces..." ¿Porque continuaba esta tortura? Porque era _tan_ estúpido?

Mohinder seguía riendo suavemente, sus dientes resplandeciendo como diamantes y si Peter no fuera tan posesivo, celoso, mimado y egoísta tal vez podría ver la razón de porque Nathan quería casarse con este hombre. "Creo que en ese entonces ni siquiera me atraían los hombres." La confesión brotó una agria sonrisa llena de ironía en Peter. Así que no era un enfermo pervertido después de todo y era culpa de Nathan de que Peter estuviera enamorado de él? Perfecto. Eso si se sentía como quitarse el peso del mundo de encima! Gracias a dios!

"Bueno, he escuchado toda mi vida de como Nathan suele tener gran variedad de impactos en las personas.." Peter tomó otro trago solamente para tener algo que hacer aparte de ver las mejillas de Mohinder sonrojarse. "Entonces, por cuanto tiempo lograste resistirte a su encanto?"

"Cuarenta y cinco días exactamente." Mohinder respondió obviamente nostálgico y enamorado. No podía ser otra cosa, lo que llenaba la mirada del hindú y suavizaba su voz a un tono lleno de felicidad, más que amor puro. Peter estaba contagiado de la misma enfermedad y podía reconocer los síntomas a un kilómetro de distancia. "Me siguió el fin de semana que escogí para regresar a India a entregarle las cenizas de mi padre a mi madre. Y puedes llamarme víctima de algo tan ridículamente cliché... pero el momento en que lo ví en la playa con esa expresión de pez fuera del agua... ¿Cómo podía seguir negándolo? Especialmente cuando ya no podía encontrar ninguna razón para hacerlo?" Mohinder suspiró lentamente. "Recuerdo haber pensado: este hombre es mío. No puedo dejar a otro tenerlo..." Uno de sus dedos morenos acarició el anillo plateado que rodeaba el dedo gordo de su otra mano y al ver la ternura que utilizaba el Profesor, Peter no necesitó un diagrama para adivinar que había sido un regalo de Nathan.

Probablemente había sido el primordial anillo que había sellado su compromiso.

"No ha sido fácil. Tus padres no han sido la única piedra en nuestro camino—ni será la última, estoy seguro. Pero.." Mohinder dejó ir su anillo, sus ojos intensos en la mesa, donde una de las corbatas de Nathan se había dejado olvidada y Peter sintió sus yemas quemándose con el impulso de tomar el artículo antes que Mohinder pudiera, pero Mohinder no dio indicación que estiraría sus manos hacia el objeto en ningún momento. ".. pero, ya no hay marcha atrás, Peter. No importa lo que suceda, ya no dejaré a tu hermano escurrirse de mis manos. Inclusive si él me lo pidiera –Si se cansara de mi— me temo que no _podría_.. Me destruiría."

Peter se puso de pie. ¿Destruiría a Mohinder ceder a Nathan al poder de otra persona así como Peter lo estaba haciendo?

El apartamento poseía cierto aire extranjero que Mohinder o tal vez su padre habían traído del otro continente y Peter lo odiaba. Odiaba a su hermano por enamorarse por primera vez de otra persona que no fuera Peter. Odiaba a su madre por siempre maltratar a Nathan y a su padre por hacerlo su favorito y no haberlos criado como una maldita familia normal.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esta manera hacia su propio -y _único_- hermano.

"¿Peter¿Estás bien?" Peter odiaba que sus sentimientos fueran tan fáciles de leer, de ser transparente para los ojos de Mohinder y no para los de Nathan. Porque, por supuesto que Mohinder se iba a dar cuenta que estaba enamorado de su prometido antes del propio Nathan. "Lo siento..." El susurro resonó por la sala, expresando toda la compasión y tristeza posible. Peter quería golpearlo. No necesitaba su lástima.

"Yo no. Así que no lamentes nada, Mohinder." Peter enfrentó al hindú que seguía en el sofá, sus manos sueltas en su regazo de manera nerviosa. "Es más, creo que estarías en todo tu derecho de patearme el trasero en vez de—"

"No soy nadie para juzgar a otras personas, Peter." Y tal vez Peter le creería si Mohinder tuviera las agallas de verlo directo a la cara. "Tu mismo lo dijiste. Nathan suele tener un peculiar efecto en las personas que lo rodean."

_Peculiar efecto_. Peter recorrió una mano por su cabello, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la cordura cada día más. _Llamémosle así, un peculiar efecto_.

"Yo no... Mohinder, no creas que intentaré..." Hacer trizas tu dulce sueño de tener Nathan para ti solo? No, no podía prometer eso! No podía cederle a su hermano tan fácilmente! Nathan le pertenecía, maldita sea.

Mohinder se puso de pie lentamente, el silencio que reinó el apartamento comunicando más que mis palabras. "No gastemos saliva, Peter. Si Nathan en verdad no quiere estar conmigo, el día de la boda lo sabremos por seguro... Tengo fe en que al final Nathan hará la decisión correcta si llegara a ser asaltado con dudas --aún si alguno de nosotros saldrá lastimado en el proceso."

Peter absorbió lo dicho con confusión. Mohinder estaba hablando como si fuera una competencia. No, más bien, como si Peter si _tuviera_ la oportunidad de competir en primer lugar. Era casi dulce de su parte, pero Peter ya había cesado de soñar en esa área de su vida amorosa.

"Mira... dejemos de hablar de esto. Es ridículo! Nathan es de la clase de personas que todo lo que quiere lo obtiene, y te quiere a ti y por eso es que estará ahí el día de la boda. Estoy seguro." Peter agarró su abrigo, incapaz de esperar más por Nathan. "Dile que lo veré el viernes, está bien? Tengo turnos de la noche en el hospital, así que no trate de llamarme hasta entonces." Y sin esperar más, escapó del apartamento que aparte del aroma extranjero también guardaba la esencia de Nathan.

»∞«

Una semana exacta transcurrió y para el viernes la llamada de Nathan nunca llegó.

»∞«

Para el siguiente miércoles Peter se enteró del _por qué_ mientras visitaba a su madre.

"Pensé.. Pensé que querían algo planeado.." Peter no se dio cuenta que se había sentado hasta que se resbaló del sofá de la sala, su madre siguiendo sus movimientos como si ya supiera todo lo que Nathan le estaba confesando por el celular. "¿Que no querían hacer todo en la India?"

"Simplemente no vimos razón para esperar tanto. Y Mohinder no es una mujer, recuerdas? No necesitábamos mandar invitaciones y todas esas cursilerías.." La voz de Nathan estaba llena de regocijo, como si estuviera disfrutando del infierno que estaba provocándole a Peter. "Lo decidimos, tomamos un vuelo y anoche llegamos. Me temo que la luna de miel si tendrá que esperar sin embargo..." _Y se casaron_! Peter quería gritarle, _tomaron un vuelo a Canadá y se casaron! Dilo, inclúyelo a tu pequeño monólogo_. "Tomó mi apellido, Peter." Fue lo último que se infiltró por su cerebro, el desastre que Nathan siempre hacia con su mente disipándose un poco. "Profesor Suresh es ahora Profesor _Petrelli_."

"¿Era eso lo que querías?" Peter estaba preguntando algo más profundo y si Nathan se dio cuenta, decidió ignorarlo, como había decidido olvidarse del hecho que Peter nunca había sido otra cosa más que un puro Petrelli toda su vida solamente para él.

Nathan suspiró. "¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Peter? Estás actuando peor que mamá." Decepcionado. Dios, ahora Peter estaba lleno de culpa.

"Lo siento, Nate, lo siento es sólo que... no he dormido bien y te ha gustado mucho últimamente tomarme por sorpresa. ¿Cómo está Mohinder?" Y lo más patético era que Peter en verdad quería saberlo. ¿Cómo se sentía ser un Petrelli para Mohinder?

"Ocupado haciendo planes, aunque no hayamos hecho una gran boda, aún tiene que avisarle a su madre, y por leyes de su religión tenemos que tener una ceremonia en Madras, lo queramos o no. ¿Estás libre para acompañarnos? Probablemente nos vayamos en un par de semanas más."

"Claro. Nunca he ido a India y para qué ser un pez fuera del agua cuando pueden ser dos, cierto?"

"Tonto."

»∞«

Un año pasó sin más sorpresas, con la excepción de Peter no asistiendo a India por situaciones con su nuevo trabajo con Charles Deveaux. Fue un año duro, para todos. Nathan, después de decidir con Mohinder que continuar trabajando en New York era mejor, era casi un fantasma para Peter en el sentido que lo miraba cara a cara como dos meras veces al mes y cuando lo hacían, sólo tenían tiempo para abrazarse, decirse que se extrañaban y luego Nathan besaba su frente y se despedían con promesas de pasar un fin de semana solos, de sólo hermanos. Lo que sabía del trabajo de Nathan, Peter lo miraba en las noticias, donde habían transmitido sus últimos dos grandes casos, ganados por supuesto. Lo cual solamente podía significar la atención de más clientes y más juicios y más trabajo para Nathan y Peter no podía estar más orgulloso de su hermano por apartarse de la sombra de su padre.

Su padre, quien un mes antes del segundo aniversario de bodas de Nathan y Mohinder, murió de un misterioso ataque cardíaco.

Fue entonces cuando los sueños comenzaron.

»∞«

Justo la noche del entierro, Peter yacía en su antigua habitación después de una semana de consolar a su madre día y noche y dejarle todo el trabajo duro a Nathan. Se sentía muerto, pero aún así no podía cerrar sus ojos. Porque si lo hacía, vería a su padre tomándose un cóctel de anfetaminas y anti-depresivos de un sólo trago o a su padre disparándose en la cabeza o a su padre ahorcándose—No era importante el proceso sino la conclusión: su padre suicidándose y no teniendo un paro cardíaco.

Dándose por vencido, Peter salió de su habitación con camino a la cocina y tal vez después de eso, se dirigiría al estudio a ver algo de televisión. Sus pasos no hacían ruido contra el piso de mármol y tal fue por eso que no le costó trabajo escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la antigua habitación de Nathan, puesto que al parecer las órdenes de "no volver" habían muerto con su padre. Al principio se escuchaban ligeros sonidos vocales, nada concreto, pero para cuando Peter rozó por la puerta las palabras se hicieron claras como el agua.

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en esto, Nathan? Especialmente _**tú**_—"

"No hables tan alto, estas paredes tienen oídos.. y probablemente ojos. Y no es lo que me cuentas lo que no puedo creer sino el hecho de que estás dispuesto a embarcarte en este viaje de fantasía sin mi—Que _ni siquiera_ me estás pidiendo _ir_ contigo—"

"Tienes mucho trabajo aquí en New York, es imposible que vengas conmigo, Nathan."

"No puedes ir solo!"

"Nathan.. Sé por lo que estas pasando, mi padre fue también un bastardo egoísta antes de morir... y desearía tanto no tener que decirte esto hoy, pero debo irme mañana a primera hora. Estoy decidido."

"Podrías llevarte a Peter." Su hermano se escuchaba como un hombre abandonado en un desierto, desesperado por agua y comida. "No puedes irte solo, Mohinder." Hubo un silencio tan largo después de eso que Peter se sintió avergonzado de estar parado ahí como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y estuviera esperando por su hermano para dejarlo dormir con él. Sin embargo, justo cuando Peter comenzó a alejarse, la conversación volvió a la vida y su nombre fue mencionado otra vez.

"No puedo llevarme a Peter... ¿Quién cuidaría de ti, entonces, amor?" Y los sonidos húmedos que hicieron eco por el pasillo sólo podían identificarse por ser los causados cuando estabas besando a la persona que amabas con todo tu corazón.

Peter casi se dejó caer de rodillas en ese instante, entonces, para por fin llorar. Casi decidió que había tenido suficiente de la mierda que tenía de vida, donde soñaba con las manos de su hermano y la sangre de su padre... y con volar por los rascacielos de New York.

Estaba cansado, destrozado y vencido.

Pero, en vez de abrir la puerta de Nathan y demandarle que arreglara todo de vuelta a la normalidad, Peter respiró hondo, se tragó todos sus sentimientos y continuó su camino. De alguna extraña manera, sintiendo que todavía no era hora. Que todavía podía aguantar más tiempo antes de tener que dejar todos sus secretos al descubierto a los ojos críticos de Nathan.

»∞«

Después de esa conversación, Peter comenzó a cuestionar en su mente quien realmente era Mohinder Suresh—_Petrelli_—y qué secretos su hermano le estaba ayudando a cubrir. Especialmente cuando a un par de meses de la muerte de su padre, Nathan anunció que se uniría a las elecciones para el Congreso y Mohinder no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"¿Están ustedes bien?" Peter se atrevió a preguntar la noche que se pudieron juntar en el departamento de Peter después del gran anuncio de Nathan, "Tengo semanas sin ver rastro de Mohinder, está bien?"

Nathan ni siquiera pausó. Clara señal que estaba mintiendo, que probablemente había practicado la excusa perfecta por días frente al espejo. "Su madre ha estado enferma y ha estado cuidando de ella. Pero, ha estado mejorando, así que ya no debe tardar en regresar."

"¿Ya se enteró de lo que vas a hacer?" Peter sabía que no obtendría otra oportunidad como esta de poder examinar cada línea de expresión de su hermano. Lo suficiente como para saber que tanto estaba mintiendo por su esposo. "¿Nathan?"

Nathan subió la botella de cerveza a sus labios. "No."

"¿No¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero decírselo cara a cara, Peter."

"Mmmm." Peter dejó salir todo su descontento por ser mentido con la simple respuesta y Nathan giró sus ojos al techo.

"Vamos Peter, ya sé que no soportas a Mohinder pero ¿podrías fingir no estar tan feliz por su ausencia?"

La cerveza pareció atascarse en el camino a su garganta y Peter cubrió su boca para no escupir la bebida por toda la alfombra. Sintiéndose sin salida y sin ganas de llevarle la contra a su hermano esta noche, Peter simplemente guardó silencio, tosiendo un poco.

La televisión mostraba los personajes de Matrix pateando trasero pero el volumen era demasiado bajo como para saber lo que decían, aunque eso no importaba porque Peter se la sabía de memoria, al igual que Nathan.

Peter acabó con su tercera cerveza de la noche y se levantó para ir por otra, sin preguntarle a Nathan si deseaba otra también. Esto de poner siempre a Nathan primero tenía que acabar en todos los sentidos si es que Peter esperaba crear su propia vida sin alguna dependencia que involucrara a su hermano.

Desafortunadamente, para cuando volvió a tomar asiento a lado de Nathan en el piso de su sala, sus espaldas recargadas en el sofá, Nathan decidió dejarle caer otra bomba.

"Creo que.." Peter volteó a verlo y frunció su ceño al ver la mano de Nathan temblar ligeramente de donde sujetaba su botella. "No, estoy seguro."

"¿De qué¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy seguro que mi hija nunca murió en realidad."

»∞«

Nathan había tenido una hija una vez hace mucho tiempo. Había conocido a una mujer en Texas a los dieciocho años y la había creído amar por un tiempo.

Hasta que Meredith se había embarazado y Nathan había entrado en pánico.

Sus padres se habían encargado del resto, de los últimos nueve meses.

Y antes de que Nathan hubiera logrado tener la oportunidad de regresar a Texas para conocer a su hija, de la nada había brotado un incendio para hacer cenizas todas sus esperanzas. Meredith y su bebé habían muerto y Nathan no había tenido otra alternativa más que cerrar ese capitulo de su vida sin mirar atrás.

Peter se sentía entumecido. Su cuerpo pesaba toneladas de más y sus ojos no podían apartarse del horrible color verde de su alfombra. "¿Qué te hace pensar que ella sigue con vida¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada de esto¿Dónde estuve?"

"Eras un niño, Pete. Y estoy seguro porque Meredith me llamó hace dos noches."

"¿Qué?!"

"Me llamó y me explicó que había sobrevivido el incendio y había aprovechado que todos la creían muerta para comenzar una nueva vida." Nathan narró con su mirada calculadora y palabras monótonas y Peter quería envolverlo en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. "La razón por la que decidió comunicarse conmigo hasta ahora fue.. fue porque la hija que también había dado por muerta apareció en su puerta y le pidió conocerme. Aparentemente fue adoptada por otra familia después del incendio. Dios, puedes creerlo? Ambas sobrevivieron y nunca se me ocurrió averiguarlo, verificar todos los hechos—Me dijeron que habían muerto y nunca cuestioné lo contrario! Sólo lo acepté y continué—y"

"Oh, no, no hagas esto, Nathan! Esto no es tu culpa!" Pero, Nathan se puso de pie, pasando sus manos por su cabello y rostro como una bestia enjaulada buscando por libertad. Peter decidió tomar el riesgo de ser rechazado y se acercó lentamente, tomando a su hermano de los hombros. "Nathan. Mírame... Mírame." El mentón de Nathan pareció estar hecho para ser rodeado por las yemas de sus dedos. Nathan, quien nunca había lucido tan frágil. "Respira." Para su sorpresa, Nathan lo obedeció en vez de girar sus ojos en fastidio y frustración como Peter había previsto en su cabeza. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, su aliento a cerveza acariciando la punta de la nariz de Peter, haciéndolo sonreír. "Entonces¿qué más? Tu hija encontró a Meredith.."

"Claire." El tono de Nathan bajó a uno grave, como si las palabras estuvieran raspando su garganta. "Se llama Claire y tiene quince años." Nathan cerró sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior. Peter movió sus manos hasta colocarlas en el cuello de Nathan, sobando los tensos músculos con manos expertas. Tras unos minutos, Nathan suspiró y dejó caer su frente contra la de Peter.

Peter cerró sus ojos. Está casado, recuerda. Es tu hermano.

Lo amas, pero él…

"Y nada más. Hice la llamada lo más breve posible." Al ver la ceja alzada de Peter, Nathan se apresuró a explicar. "No me arriesgaré a que nuestra madre ó Linderman se enteren y traten de intervenir, con la campaña recién comenzando verán esto solamente como una amenaza."

"Seguramente." Tan cerca. Nunca había tenido los labios de su hermano tan cerca. "¿Qué le dijiste entonces?"

"Que... que mañana tomaría el primer vuelo a Texas."

Peter humedeció sus labios, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que las piezas de su destino por fin estaban armándose en armonía. "Iré contigo."

"Peter, no creo que eso sea apropiado..."

"No gastes saliva. Iré a Texas a conocer a mi sobrina y punto final."

Nathan separó sus rostros, frunciendo su ceño pero no despegando su mirada del rostro de Peter, como si estuviera buscando algo vital—No. Más bien, como si.. lo estuviera viendo con nuevos ojos. "Como quieras, mocoso. Nos marchamos a primera hora."

"Perfecto."

Horas después, antes de irse a dormir, Peter alcanzó a ver la silueta de Nathan a oscuras en la cocina, aparentemente hablando con alguien en su celular con voz baja. Peter sabía quien era ese 'alguien' en la otra línea, sin embargo. Y como ya se había convertido su costumbre, esperó unos instantes en el corredor, repitiéndose a si mismo que Nathan no le dejaba otra salida, que era su culpa por guardarle tantos secretos.

Para su gusto, no se escuchaba que era una alegre conversación.

Nathan estaba enojado.

"Tengo dos meses sin verte a la cara, Mohinder. Espero que los frutos de tu apreciada búsqueda en verdad valgan la pena—No, no te atrevas a sentirte ofendido!—Agradece que te enteraste de mi decisión del todo... ¿Que _por qué_ estoy molesto? Estás _bromeando_, Mohinder?—No, no me importa si puede curar el cáncer o reparar la capa de ozono—Ya no me importa que haya otros como yo, queda claro?—¿Qué?.. Peter no tiene nada que ver con eso..."

Silencio. Peter aguantó su respiración..

"Estás equivocado. Él.. no. Peter _es_ normal."

Peter apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios para evitar gritarle a su hermano que tan equivocado estaba.

"Son mentiras, Mohinder—No, no—Le dices algo de esto y nunca te lo perdonaré, me escuchas?—No, no te estoy amenazando, sólo te aviso. Me estoy _cansando_, Mohinder... No sé cuanto más de estas locuras puedo aguantar... Me voy a Texas unos días con Peter y si para cuando vuelva no estás en New York... Lo siento, pero no puedo _esperar_ más."

Lo último que Peter alcanzó a escuchar antes de apresurarse de regreso a su habitación fue el celular de Nathan chocar contra la pared.

»∞«

Peter pensó que se sentiría feliz. El matrimonio de Nathan y Mohinder estaba terminando, eso era lo que deseaba¿cierto¿Por lo que había estado esperando?

»∞«

Texas era... caliente. Sofocante y te hacía sudar como un luchador de sumo, cuando simplemente estabas sentado en tu auto con las ventanas abiertas, jadeando por tu vida. Lo único bueno de tal sufrimiento era que tan irresistible Nathan lucía con sudor recorriendo su cuello y rostro.

"No puedo creer que te hayas puesto ese traje. Estás loco." Peter dijo, reteniendo las ansías de lamer la gota que estaba a punto de caer por la fina punta de la nariz de Nathan. Concéntrate en conducir y en nada más!

El remolque plateado con adornos hippies fue como entrar al país de las maravillas. Si Peter sentía un nudo de miedo, anticipación, desesperación y felicidad mezcladas en uno, Peter no podía tener idea de como Nathan se debía de sentir.

El auto se detuvo. Nathan se puso sus lentes.

Y Meredith salió, su cabello dorado opacando el resplandor del sol. Nathan abrió la puerta y fue entonces cuando Peter titubeó por primera vez desde que había decidido venir. Deseaba Nathan que lo acompañara o que lo esperara en el auto? Afortunadamente, su respuesta se manifestó cuando Nathan asomó su cabeza de vuelta, una expresión de 'que demonios estás esperando?' plasmado en su rostro.

Peter sonrió. Respiró hondo y se colocó sus lentes con un encanto que sólo los Petrellis poseían. Lo primero que vio al salir fue a su hermano caminando hacia el porche, los ojos brillantes y melancólicos de Meredith dándoles la bienvenida, luciendo como una niña que nunca logró crecer por completo con su blusa rosa y jeans.

Todo lo contrario a Mohinder, Peter no pudo evitar comparar. Mohinder demandaba admiración en cuanto lo tenías cerca, sus movimientos llenos de una sensualidad que no era intencional. Y al escucharlo hablar, uno simplemente no podía evitar ser succionado a su órbita, con sus apasionados discursos sobre la evolución del hombre y de como Nathan debía aprender a no dejar las toallas húmedas tiradas por todas partes.

"Dios, ella... hasta camina como tú." El acento tejano llegó a los oídos de Peter, sintiendo el significado de esa oración como un fuerte apretón en su corazón. Apenas y podía esconder las ansías por conocer a esta pequeña persona que poseía unas de las características que Peter más amaba de su hermano. "Como si fueran dueños del mundo." Meredith le guiñó el ojo a Nathan y como si actuara en un repentino impulso, se echó sobre Nathan, rodeándolo en sus brazos.

Peter bajó su mirada, dándoles privacidad por unos momentos, para que Nathan la abrazara lo suficiente para sentir que en realidad Meredith estaba viva.

"¿Y dónde está?" Nathan la soltó, volteando alrededor con expectación. "Claire sabe que iba a venir, verdad?"

Meredith abrió la puerta de su trailer. "Bueno, no exactamente, quiero que sea una sorpresa pero, ya no debe tardar—Vamos a esperarla adentro." Nathan volteó hacia atrás, esperando por Peter.

"¿Recuerdas al hermano del que siempre te platicaba?" Nathan dijo como forma de presentación y Peter tomó la mano de Meredith cuando la rubia la ofreció con una sonrisa. Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña sala, Peter y Nathan enfrentando a Meredith, sus lentes oscuros sobre la mesa, esperando.

"Claire ha estado muy ocupada con la fiesta de Bienvenida de su escuela, haciendo unos carteles y quien sabe que más. Es una porrista, sabes? Está muy emocionada porque ganó las elecciones y fue nombrada la Reyna."

Nathan rió suavemente, sus dientes tan amenazadores como un tiburón feliz de olfatear sangre cerca. Peter roló sus ojos. Claire era definitivamente una Petrelli.

Y hablando de la reyna de Roma..

El motor de un nuevo auto entrando a la propiedad de Meredith los hizo girar sus cabezas al unísono hacia la puerta. La atmósfera pareció tomar un nuevo nivel de ansiedad y cuando se escucharon dos portazos, Peter vió a Nathan tragar saliva como si tuviera una piedra atorada en la garganta. Peter se apresuró a ofrecerle confort con un apretón en su rodilla.

Meredith se puso de pie, intercambiando una larga e intensa mirada con Nathan, para luego caminar hacia el umbral, su peculiar voz recibiendo a su hija justo como lo había hecho con ellos. "Miren quien finalmente llegó.. tu sorpresa estaba comenzando a tener un paro cardíaco con la espera."

Peter siguió a Nathan con sus ojos, mirándolo llegar a unos centímetros detrás de Meredith, obviamente echando un sutil vistazo por su hombro antes de atreverse a hacer algo más.

Cuando los hombros de Nathan se elevaron de repente, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible, Peter supo con certeza que por fin había logrado ver a su hija como tanto había deseado y que era todo lo contrario a lo que Nathan se había imaginado.

O tal vez mejor.

"Lo siento, es que no podía terminar—" La juvenil voz se interrumpió sola, siendo la aparición de Nathan en la puerta de seguro lo que menos esperaba. "Oh, dios."

"Hola." Peter giró sus ojos con frustración al oír lo que su hermano había escogido para saludar a Claire por primera vez. Aunque, en estas circunstancias, que era correcto decir? Peter se armó de valor, y en vez de seguir a los padres a la puerta escogió asomarse por la ventana de la sala, justo a tiempo para ver a Claire subir los escalones del porche, su cabello casi idéntico al de su madre pero su mirada, dios mío, esa mirada _tan_ parecida a la de su padre, tan calculadora pero apasionada. Valiente y determinada.

Aunque, también triste y melancólica.

Peter colocó su mano sobre su boca, parpadeando rápidamente porque _no_ se iba poner a llorar como una niña, con un demonio—¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el sentimental? El sensible? Podía registrar que más palabras fueron intercambiadas entre padre e hija, pero Peter sólo podía concentrarse en buscar todas las similitudes posibles entre su hermano y esta extraña.

Claire de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si todos sus deseos se hubieran cumplido a la vez y justo como su madre, se echó a los brazos de Nathan con las esperanzas de no ser rechazada. Nathan levantó sus brazos, quedándose así por un instante, como si no supiera que hacer con ellos y Peter sonrió entre su palma al verlos por fin acomodarse alrededor de los pequeños hombros de Claire. _Esta podría ser la única hija que Nathan tenga en toda su vida_, Peter pensó, e irónicamente Nathan la estaba tratando como si estuviera hecha de cristal desde el preciso inicio.

»∞«

**Continuará en Parte 2,** **con el punto de vista de Nathan.**

»∞«


	2. 2

**Tu Corazón Bajo La Rosa.**

**Parte 2.**

**Hecho por ravenfilatoff **

**(aka asmosdeuspetrelli **

**aka** **betty-boop).**

**Héroes.**

**Nathan/Peter, Nathan/Mohinder, Ligero Mohinder/Sylar.**

_Inicio de Serie Completamente Alterno, hago un completo desastre con las líneas de tiempo y sólo escogí los hechos que más me gustaron de la trama original. Si los logras reconocer, te ganarás una galleta! ;)_

**Spoilers: **Raramente, de Grey's Anatomy: los primeros 3 episodios de la temporada 4. Y de Héroes Episodio 1.18 "Parasite."

**Notas: **

**1) **Por lo que he investigado (en "Zona Heroes"), Charles Deveaux tenía (o tiene) el poder de vivir en los sueños y traerte a ellos cuando quiere para mostrarte el pasado o el futuro, según se le antoje. Bueno, adivinen qué? Sylar lo mató en este fic. Y a Simone de pasada. No se les olvide, esto es importante!

**2) **Aquí Sylar nunca supo de la existencia de Claire, en consecuencia nunca hubo "Salva a la porrista, salva al mundo." ¿Por qué? Porque me simplifica la fucking vida

»∞«

El momento en que Claire tomó el cuchillo en su manos, Nathan supo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar otra vez, como cuando había conocido a Mohinder y cuando se había enterado del primer intento suicida de su padre. Cuando la sangre comenzó a correr por el brazo de Claire, Nathan se levantó a correr hacia la puerta para gritar por Peter (quien esperaba en el auto), pero Claire lo detuvo con un llamado desesperado.

"¡Espera, por favor!"

Nathan volteó de nuevo hacia su hija y su corazón se sintió como si hubiera caído al piso.

La piel se estaba cicatrizando en tiempo récord y en menos de dos segundos, la piel lucía como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Nathan cerró sus ojos, las palabras de Mohinder repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez: _Acelerada regeneración de tejido, acelerada regeneración de tejido, acelereda—_

"Digan algo." Claire suplicó, con ojos llenos de pánico, obviamente pensando que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Nathan se apresuró a su lado, no teniendo una idea clara de como calmarla y hacerle ver que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, pero sin tener —al mismo tiempo— que revelar su propio esqueleto del clóset.

"Claire—"

"Por favor, díganme que no soy la única fenómeno." Los ojos de Claire se invadieron con lágrimas y Nathan abrió su boca para—

Meredith levantó su puño y chasqueó sus dedos, fuego brotando al instante de sus yemas.

_Fuego_. Brotando de sus dedos.

¡_Fuego_!

Dios.

Nathan miró a Meredith, y ella a él murmurando algo parecido a "Vaya familia que somos", y después Nathan enfrentó a Claire, quien los miraba ahora con esperanza de que nada estaba perdido.

Nathan necesitaba sentarse.

Y una botella de tequila.

Y llamar a Mohinder para decirle que ya había hecho la mitad de su trabajo sin la maldita intención, ya podía tachar "invulnerabilidad y pirotecnia" de su lista.

"¿Nathan?" Meredith lo siguió hasta el sofá, su voz preocupada—y debería estar estarlo! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No podían andar tan fácilmente por el mundo revelando estas estúpidas... habilidades... al primero que se les parara enfrente!

No era justo que lo hicieran tan libremente cuando Nathan no se permitía confiar ni en su propio hermano.

"Nathan, caramba, di algo!"

"¿Qué quieren que diga?" La voz de Nathan subió de tono y Nathan se arrepintió al ver la figura de Claire encogerse con temor al escucharlo.

Meredith sin embargo, no estaba retrocediendo. "¿Eres como _nosotros_?"

Nathan guardó silencio. La fea verdad era que no confiaba en Meredith, no podía después de haberla visto aceptar el dinero de sus padres hace quince años para mantenerse callada.

Claire, bueno.. Claire lo había buscado precisamente para culminar en este momento. Para encontrar respuestas de quien era y si había otros como ella... ¿Podía Nathan confiar en ella?

Nathan respiró hondo, "No soy completamente normal tampoco, si a eso se refieren." Y eso era lo único que iba a revelar.

Meredith lo miró con reproche y Nathan trató de ignorar su mirada asesina, concentrándose en el rostro de Claire y en como una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a formar en sus labios, tal vez comprendiéndolo un poco. Nathan esperaba que sí.

"Entonces... ¿qué significa esto? ¿Qué haremos?" Nathan preguntó con completa desesperación y odiándose así mismo por sentirse de esa manera, Nathan estaba acostumbrado a estar a en control. En todas las situaciones. Pero era como si todos los malos elementos se estuvieran amontonando en un gigante desastre. La ausencia de Mohinder, la muerte de su padre, enterarse de la reciente reencarnación de Meredith y Claire y ahora... esto. El descubrimiento de que la gente más cercana a él se estaba convirtiendo en un nombre más de la lista de Chandra Suresh.

Nathan levantó su mirada y la conectó con Mer, quien estaba acariciando el cabello de Claire como su muñeca favorita. Claire, sin embargo, tenía toda su atención sobre su padre, esperando a que Nathan la ayudara a comprender... algo, cualquier aspecto sobre sus habilidades. Gran decepción que iba a llevarse. "Me temo que no tengo respuestas del por qué.. somos de esta manera, Claire. Lo siento."

Claire mordió su labio inferior, recargando sus codos en sus muslos de manera pensativa, sentada al costado de Mer. Tras unos minutos de digerir lo dicho, finalmente dio un largo suspiro. Resignada. "Está bien—"

"Pero," Nathan le interrumpió, levantando su dedo levemente, la imagen de Mohinder quedándose dormido frente a su computadora un sin número de ocasiones apareciendo en su mente y recordándole justo cuanto extrañaba la presencia del profesor. "conozco a alguien quien está haciendo el intento de encontrarlas por todos nosotros."

Los ojos de Claire se agrandecieron ligeramente, completamente interesada en lo que Nathan tenía que decir. Meredith, por su parte, escondió su triste sonrisa entre una de sus manos, mirando al hombre y niña que pudieron haberse convertido en su familia.

Pero, Meredith suponía que las cosas ocurrían por una razón. Después de todo, ella nunca había creído que sería buen material para ser mamá y que Nathan y ella eran de muy diferentes mundos como para poder construir una vida juntos. No hubieran durado, aún si Mer no hubiera salido embarazada. Desde la primera vez que había plantado sus ojos en aquél joven de demandante presencia, Meredith había sentido que Nathan estaba destinado a hacer cosas más grandes e importantes que estar con ella.

Así como Claire. Era como si tuvieran "Especial" marcado en la frente. Y después de sobrevivir su hija ese incendio, ¿cómo podía Meredith pensar lo contrario?

"No se sí quieras regresar conmigo a New York." Nathan se puso de pie, esperando la respuesta de Claire con cierto aire de vulnerabilidad que Mer sabía era inusual. Pobre hombre, una hora y ya Claire lo tenía comiendo de su mano. "Aunque claro, tendría que hablar con tus padres.."

"Yo.." Claire lució como si no quisiera otra cosa más que aceptar la oferta de Nathan pero.. "Mis padres.. han estado actuando muy raros últimamente pero, mi madre ha estado muy enferma." Claire colocó su rostro en sus manos por un segundo para luego levantarse y acercársele a Nathan. "No puedo dejarla en este momento. Lo siento.."

Nathan se apresuró a tomarla de los hombros. "No te preocupes, comprendo. Entonces, asumo que les haz ocultado que nos has estado buscando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, mi padre me presentó a una pareja hace unas semanas haciéndose pasar por ustedes pero, creo.. que no los pudo encontrar y decidió mejor mentirme que ha decepcionarme." Algo no concordaba bien con Nathan al escucharla pero, se limitó a decir algo. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta en cuanto saliera de aquí sobre la familia Bennet. "Esperaba a conocerlos primero y tal vez cuando mamá esté mejor.."

"No quiero que les mientas, Claire. No lo merecen pero, creo que tienes razón y debemos esperar a que se calmen las circunstancias. Me puedes contactar en cualquier momento que desees y me encargaré de enviarte la información que el Profesor Suresh tiene sobre... nosotros." Era todavía tan difícil incluirse en ese grupo.

Claire frunció su rubio ceño. "¿Suresh? El que escribió aquel libro sobre la Evolución?"

Nathan no pudo evitar sonreír. "Este mundo si que se siente pequeño el día de hoy. No, no es Chandra Suresh sino su hijo, Mohinder. Él.." Nathan titubeó un instante, recordando que se encontraba en Texas, el país más homo fóbico que podía existir pero, encontrándose incapaz de seguir negando su verdadera relación con el más joven de los Suresh. "..es mi esposo, a decir verdad."

Las cejas de Claire se elevaron tan cómicamente que Nathan tuvo que morder sus labios para mantener su máscara de indiferencia en caso que la reacción que recibiera fuera completamente negativa.

Afortunadamente.. "Oh. Wow." La más hermosa de las sonrisas se formó en el rostro de Claire. "Genial."

Fue el turno Nathan para alzar su cejas. "Supongo."

_Genial_, sin duda.

»∞«

Peter estaba prácticamente dormido sobre el volante para cuando Nathan, Claire y Meredith surgieron del tráiler a la hora del atardecer. Y no era el único en su espera, aparentemente. El auto en el que Claire había llegado hace unas horas había regresado y Claire se apresuró a sacar al joven para presentarlo.

"Zach, estos son mis padres Nathan y Meredith." Zach tenía los punto a su favor de ser apuesto a su corta edad y muy encantadamente educado. De no mostrarse intimidado al chocar la mano de Nathan y de saber guardar secretos. En especial los que involucraban a tu mejor amiga sobreviviendo múltiples caídas de 80 pies.

Y posiblemente también el punto de ser gay o bisexual, si la manera en que devoró las curvas de Peter cuando este se acercó al grupo podía servir de evidencia.

"No creo que haya presentado a tu tío apropiadamente todavía, Claire." Nathan se apresuró a introducirlo, notando la mirada impaciente de su hermano menor en su dirección.

"Peter Petrelli, gusto en conocerte." Peter tomó la mano de Claire y Nathan giró sus ojos ligeramente al notarla sonrojarse, víctima del encanto que Peter siempre eludía con una simple mirada. "Soy el que le jala las orejas de tu padre de vez en cuando."

Claire rió suavemente y el sonido de su celular interrumpió la reunión súbitamente. Nathan sintió lamentablemente que la hora de despedirse y de volver a la vida real del grisáceo cielo de New York había llegado.

Hora de volver al departamento que Nathan desesperadamente esperaba estuviera ocupado por Mohinder y sus maletas.

Claire colgó y los volteó a ver con ojos húmedos, pero haciéndose la fuerte. Nathan sintió orgullo nacer en su corazón. Si tan sólo su padre hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla antes de morir.. Arthur Petrelli siempre había deseado un nieto y había sido de las principales razones por la que se había enfurecido al enterarse de su compromiso con Mohinder. Entre otras muchas cosas, claro.

Nathan no podía pensar en algo correcto que decir, y aparte, el gran nudo en su garganta se lo impediría de todas formas, así que solamente esperó que su abrazo expresara lo suficiente. Claire tembló en su pecho y Nathan besó sus cabellos dorados. La volvería a ver y hasta entonces se ocuparía de mantenerla a salvo. Justo como Mohinder estaba tratando de mantener a salvo a todos los demás con habilidades especiales alrededor del mundo. Un trabajo duro y muy desgastante. Pero, por fin, Nathan podía entender tan siquiera una fracción de la pasión que impulsaba a Mohinder a través de su Odisea, la responsabilidad y el deseo de vengar la muerte de un ser querido. Si ese tal Sylar se atreviera a lastimar a Peter, a Mohinder ó a Claire, Nathan haría hasta lo imposible por hacer su miserable vida un completo infierno.

Para cuando el auto de Zach desapareció en la distancia, Nathan sentía un nueva voluntad llenar su alma, sus propósitos y el rumbo de su vida. También podía sentir la mirada de Peter, seguramente llena de compasión y compresión, como la niña que era.

Nathan sonrió internamente y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, acercándolo lo suficiente para besar su frente.

»∞«

Despedirse de Meredith fue tan increíblemente fácil que Nathan se sintió culpable.

Aunque, no por mucho tiempo.

"Llámame si algo sucede."

Y dejó atrás a la mujer que alguna vez creyó ser la única en su corazón.

»∞«

"Quita esa canción, por todos los cielos, Peter."

"¡Nah, me gusta!—El conductor escoge la música, el co-piloto cierra el pico." Y con eso Peter continuó con su tortura, cantando a perfecto ritmo con la estúpida canción, en la cual un fulano aseguraba que caminaría 1000 millas sólo para satisfacer a la mujer que amaba. Poco sabía Peter que a Mohinder también le encantaba la cursi canción, de que tampoco la podía quitar desde que la había escuchado por primera vez en su taxi.

Poco Peter sabía que Mohinder solía cantársela sólo para sacarlo de sus casillas.

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you._ (1)

Nathan suspiró. En verdad odiaba esa canción. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Mohinder susurrándole la letra mientras Nathan solía servirse café. "_And when I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be. I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you. I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you"._ (2)

Nathan esperaba que fuera así. Si no…

Una mirada hacia un sonriente Peter fue enviada lo más casualmente posible.

Si no... Nathan no podía hacerse responsable de lo que podía ocurrir si su hermano lo volvía a ver con esos ojos llenos de deseo y súplica. Implorando de una manera que no podía—que _ambos_ no podían—hacerlo en voz alta.

"Vamos Nathan, canta conmigo!"

Nathan prefería bajarse en la próxima esquina y prostituir su camino de regreso a New York. "Estás loco! Ya apaga eso!" Y para hacerlo desatinar aún más, Peter subió el volumen hasta que sus orejas se sintieron que iban a explotar. "En verdad te odio, mocoso!"

Peter echó una carcajada, golpeando el volante con un ritmo que ya no tenía nada que ver con la canción y Nathan volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana con la intención de esconder la sonrisa que brotó en contra de su voluntad. Sería peor la tortura si Peter lo viera sonriendo.

Finalmente, después de un minuto más, la canción comenzó a desvanecerse, anunciando su final. Desafortunadamente, Peter siguió cantando. Especialmente el estúpido coro.

"En realidad no caminarías 1000 millas para llegar a mi puerta, así que deja de gastar saliva, por el amor de dios."

Peter fingió su mejor cara de haber sido herido directo al corazón. "¿En verdad crees eso?" Luego lució pensativo. "Mmmm, tienes razón.. no caminaría todo eso.." Pero antes de que Nathan saboreará victoria, Peter se acercó repentinamente hacia su rostro como si estuviera a punto de contarle un gran secreto, su mirada nunca despegándose del camino. "Pero... _Volaría_ 1000 millas.. hasta tu balcón." Y ahí estaba otra vez _esa_ mirada, aunque se concentró en Nathan por una fracción de segundo, Nathan la sintió como llamas reviviendo su ser, recorriendo sus venas.

La mirada que los colocaba en _peligro_.

Después, las palabras de Peter tuvieron efecto en su cerebro y Nathan sintió el fuego apagarse súbitamente. Volaría. Peter _volaría_ por él.

"¿Así que, nos quedaremos aquí la noche o quieres tomar ya un vuelo de regreso?"

Nathan tragó saliva, rogando que no luciera tan verde como se sentía. "Más vale que nos quedemos, dejé ordenes que llegaría hasta dentro de dos días. Tres, máximo. No tenía idea de que tanto tiempo estaría ocupado."

Si fuera aún más posible, la sonrisa de Peter engrandeció. "Genial." Justo como Claire. El estómago de Nathan dio un giro. "¿Sabes que creo que deberíamos hacer?"

"¿Mmm?" Nathan cuestionó con distracción.

"Asistir al partido en el que Claire va a participar para el Baile de Bienvenida. Es mañana por la noche. Estoy seguro que le encantará vernos ahí."

Nathan suspiró. "No podemos arriesgarnos. Sus padres adoptivos de seguro estarán ahí. Sólo lograremos meterla en problemas. Además.."

"¿Además qué? Eh, Nathan? ¿Qué posible pretexto puede existir para que no veas a tu hija un día más? Y qué problema hay con qué su familia esté ahí? No sabrán quiénes somos y puedes llamarla para ponernos de acuerdo y que no actué como si nos conociera." Peter le echó un vistazo y la ver su expresión insegura, dejo salir un sonido llenó de frustración. "Habrá miles de personas, Nathan, el perfecto camuflaje! Dios.. no seas tan pesimista."

Nathan no se molestó con defender su honra, puesto que no podía encontrar ningún impedimento para no aceptar los planes de su hermano. Claire se mostraría feliz de verlos otra vez y tan pronto. Nathan no tenía duda después de haberla sentido en sus brazos, llorando y triste por no poder ir con él a New York y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir hasta su próximo encuentro?

Nathan no tenía idea. Podían ser meses. Podían ser _años_.

Nathan respiró hondo y tomó el bíceps de Peter, presionándolo suavemente. "Tienes razón.." Tenía derecho, maldita sea. Quince años de ausencia tenían que empezar a ser recompensados de alguna forma. "Tienes razón. Lo siento, es sólo que—"

"No te preocupes, Nate." Los ojos de Peter parecían brillar como dos supernovas con la luz de la luna que apenas se asomaba. "Yo también lo siento por presionarte... Pero, es que no quiero que dejes Texas con más arrepentimientos."

Tampoco quería Nathan. "Está bien." Nathan aclaró su garganta, colocando de vuelta una distancia seguro entre los, el radio ahora presentando una melancólica balada. "Encontremos un hotel, entonces."

Peter asintió, unos segundos después apagando el radio por completo y así cortando la canción justo cuando una voz masculina proclamaba "_you're_ _all I need, you're everything."_ (3)

»∞«

La habitación era de primera clase, a pesar de las quejas de Peter de parecer un par de niños mimados, porque por estas comodidades se partía Nathan el lomo trabajando, anocheciéndose y sacrificando el tiempo que les debía de pertenecer por derecho a Mohinder y Peter y no a sus clientes.

Era hora de hacer enmiendas y sólo bastó abrir el mini-bar para contentar los pucheros de Peter. Mientras Nathan se ocupaba preparando unos whiskeys, Peter fue a su habitación, que era adjunta a la de Nathan, a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvió, estirando sus brazos con gemidos de satisfacción, Nathan tomó su turno, pero decidiendo ducharse primero.

Una vez en el baño, el agua caliente evaporizando los espejos, Nathan se sentó en el retrete, abriendo su celular con el corazón en su mano. O al menos, así se sentía. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. Las llamadas eran de un número desconocido, pero Nathan sabía que Mohinder estaba estrictamente usando teléfonos públicos para comunicarse. Era por eso que el mensaje le causaba sospecha.. y tremenda preocupación.

Las palabras de Peter volvieron a su mente y Nathan apretó su mano, la pantalla volviéndose borrosa frente a sus ojos. La última vez que había hablado con Mohinder, la ira se había apoderado con tanta potencia de Nathan que había estado temblando, había tirado su otro celular contra la pared de la cocina de Peter y sin hacer ruido, había salido volando por la primera ventana que había encontrado.

Claro, volar solamente le había recordado del primer día que había visto a Mohinder. De como el cuerpo esbelto del hindú había chocado con el suyo en plena calle de Manhattan y del terror que había cazado los ojos de Mohinder cuando había sido atrapado por los brazos de Nathan. Alguien lo había estado acechando. Alguien que sabía de la existencia de Chandra Suresh y su investigación.

Un hombre que usaba lentes anticuados y una sonrisa que guardaba _muchos_ secretos.

Nathan cerró la tapa de su nuevo celular. Cinco días después del primer encuentro, Nathan había creído que Mohinder verlo volar sería el final de su carrera, de su vida como la conocía. De cierto modo, había estado en lo correcto. Pero, en vez de acabar, su vida había avanzado a un nuevo nivel.

Y según la última conversación con su esposo, Peter no tardada en unírsele.

Isaac lo había pintado volando. Justo como había pintado esa explosión nuclear en el piso de su taller.

Volando. Como _Nathan_.

Mohinder le había dicho firmemente "Peter necesita saberlo" y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Nathan lo había odiado un poco.

»∞«

Considerando su oficio y que su hermano era una niña de corazón, Nathan no se sintió sorprendido al entrar a su habitación y encontrar a Peter viendo _Grey's_ _Anatomy_ en el televisor. Nathan solamente giró sus ojos al techo, considerando que podía ser mucho peor.

Podía ser Star Trek o algo por el estilo.

"Hazme lugar." Nathan ordenó a su hermano después de obtener una cerveza del mini-refrigerador. Peter obedeció, moviéndose hasta el centro de la cama, su mirada nunca abandonando la pantalla, donde una rubia corría hacia un cuarto de limpieza para comenzar a llorar. "¿Qué le pasó? Mataron a su gato?" Nathan se sentó, recargándose sobre la cabecera. Peter lo miró con disgusto pero se dedicó a contestarle con detalle.

"Acaba de decirle al posible amor de su vida que no lo amaba para que él pueda reparar su matrimonio y puedan seguir siendo mejores amigos."

"¿Por qué cree que a él le importa que tenga sentimientos por él?"

"Probablemente porque ya se acostaron juntos."

"Oh."

"Estaban ebrios pero... Para mi, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, lo sentí desde la primera vez que los vi. juntos. Era como.. si estuvieran destinados, supongo."

Nathan le dio un largo trago a su cerveza. "Probablemente están confundiendo amor con una noche que solamente fue un simple accidente. Con soledad. Es común. Especialmente entre mejores amigos."

"Nunca me ha sucedido a mi." Peter murmuró, sus labios presionados contra el cuello de su botella.

Nathan frunció su ceño ligeramente. "Que yo sepa nunca haz tenido un mejor amigo."

Los ojos oscuros de Peter lo inmovilizaron en su lugar. Intensos pero titubeantes. "...Tú eres mi mejor amigo, tonto."

Nathan tragó saliva rápidamente. Los comerciales acabaron y pronto el resto del episodio terminó. Para su sorpresa (tortura) estaban transmitiendo un maratón y Peter lució muy posesivo con el control remoto. Nathan no tendría otra alternativa más que seguir presenciando lo que pudo haber sido un eco de su vida.

Pronto aprendió, por si solo y a veces por la ayuda de Peter, que el hombre en cuestión era George, su esposa era la demandante Callie y la rubia, que si parecía después de todo muy enamorada de George, tenía el nombre de Izzie. El triángulo servía porque los tres personajes brillaban y tenían su propio carisma. Los tres agradaban tanto que a veces no podías decidir con quien deseabas que terminara George.

Nathan tenía la sospecha que Peter deseaba que con Izzie. Insistía demasiado en que eran hechos uno para el otro.

"¿Qué tal si deja a su esposa por ella solo para descubrir que nunca quiso a Izzie? Es como la manzana de la tentación, puede que sólo la quiera ahora por representar todo lo que no debe tener. Y lo mismo se puede decir de ella."

Peter se sentó rápidamente, su ceño fruncido y tiró su botella vacía al suelo. "¿No puede ser simplemente _amor_ para ti? ¿Todo tiene que verlo desde un punto de vista tan cínico y pesimista?"

"Es solamente un programa de televisión, Peter. Ahí no existe amor verdadero sino buenos ratings."

Peter no se dignó a responder a eso y fue por otra cerveza mientras comenzaban los comerciales. Para cuando el Dr. Burke estaba citando sus votos en el quirófano a las damas, Nathan iba en su séptima cerveza. Sabía que sólo era el alcohol lo que lo ayudaba a aguantar todo ese drama, todas las similitudes y las miradas que Peter le dedicaba cada vez que Izzie y George compartían escenas. Nathan estaba comenzando a sospechar que Peter había escogido esa serie de t.v. a propósito.

Finalmente, justo cuando Nathan estaba a punto de cantar victoria que el maratón iba a terminar, Peter le enfrentó de una manera que Nathan nunca había esperado.

"Creo que cometiste un error al casarte." Las palabras sonaron como en cámara lenta, adormiladas por la cerveza pero.. Llenas de sincera acusación. Nathan apenas y tuvo tiempo de levantarse de la cama para cuando Peter comenzó a atacarlo más ferozmente. "Y sabes que tengo razón. Por eso fue que ni siquiera me avisaste hasta que todo estaba hecho!—"

"_Cállate_, Peter." Advertencia. Más le valía a Peter obedecerla.

"No! Estoy cansado de solo ver, escuchar y no hacer absolutamente nada... ¿Por qué te casaste en realidad, Nathan? Eh? Acaso tenías tanto miedo—?"

Nathan no tenía la cabeza, ni las energías para esto, pero era como ver un accidente de tren o auto en cámara lenta, era un desastre que simplemente no podías detener sino observar como se desarrollaba justo frente a ti. Peter se levantó de la cama y Nathan lo odió por mostrar lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de agonía y algo mucho más horrible y destructivo para ambos.

Amor.

"Miedo, ¿de qué, Pete? ¿Qué crees saber tanto de mí? Me casé porque quise, cuando lo deseé y como lo deseé."

"Y me llamas a mi el niño consentido---"

"---Y tu único resentimiento es que no fue contigo!"

Ya. Ahí estaba. La verdad. Se sentía bien dejarla salir finalmente.

El puñetazo contra su cara, sin embargo, no tanto.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!" Nathan gruñó, sobando su quijada con incredulidad. Volteó lentamente hacia su hermano, quien parecía que iba a volver a golpearlo en cualquier momento. Sus ojos, sin embargo, fueron los que cautivaron a Nathan, ayudándolo a calmar su furia. "Pete..."

Peter limpió su rostro con su brazo en respuesta, sus ojos rojizos rogando por algo que Nathan simplemente no podía entregarle.

... o sí?

Nathan sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, con cuidado al sentir la queja de su mentón. No, no podía. Eran _hermanos_ y Mohinder estaba de por medio y—Tenía que salir de ahí, huir y al amanecer pretender que nada de esto había sucedido.

"No, no, no---" Peter alcanzó a tomarlo del codo, interceptándolo a medio camino de la puerta. "No te vayas! Nathan, por favor—Todo lo que pido—"

"No podemos hacer _esto_, Peter." Nathan no sabía de donde estaba sacando la fortaleza para no voltear a darle la cara de su hermano, a pesar de la voz quebradiza y llena de pavor que le estaba suplicando, por favor no me dejes no me dejes no me dejes, Nathan--- "Estoy casado—Amo a Mohinder, a pesar de tus creencias de lo contrario." Nathan trató de reiniciar sus pasos y al instante Peter lo rodeó con sus brazos y todo su ser, sus sollozos temblando contra la espalda de Nathan. "Dios, Peter..." Sus instintos primarios de consolar a Peter se encontraron luchando con la voz en su cabeza que le demandaba huir de inmediato, que le aseguraba que sanar las heridas de Peter ya no era su trabajo--

"Yo... Dios, Nate... Me estoy volviendo loco… No puedo seguir así..." Los desgarradores llantos estaban tan invadidos de agonía que Nathan podía sentir sus propios ojos humedecerse en empatía. "Estoy perdiendo la razón... y lo que único que tiene sentido en mi vida… Eres tú."

Nathan cerró sus ojos, tratando de conjurar la imagen de Mohinder al despertar de su luna de miel con toda la claridad posible… Mohinder con su piel resplandeciendo con el sol de Madras, marcas de los labios de Nathan sobre todo su cuerpo. Por un maravilloso instante, Nathan sintió con seguridad que Mohinder era todo lo que quería del mundo, todo lo que necesitaba y por eso iba a soltarse de su hermano sin remordimiento alguno...

Pero, el momento terminó en un palpitar de su corazón y Nathan tomó su decisión, por primera vez basándose en su corazón.

Peter seguía rogando que no lo dejara entre llantos ya revueltos con pequeños hipos para cuando Nathan se dio la vuelta, rodeando el rostro húmedo y rojizo del Petrelli más joven con grandes palmas. Los ojos de Peter lo miraron con patético alivio y adoración y muchas otros sentimientos que Nathan sabía que su propia mirada estaba reflejando y Nathan no pudo evitar sonreír. Limpió las mejillas de Peter delicadamente con sus dedos y besó su frente con algo más que amor fraternal. Peter pareció derretirse ante el contacto, rodeándolo con sus brazos y restregando su rostro devotamente contra el cuello de Nathan.

"...Te amo."

Dios.

"Shhhh...No te dejaré, Peter." No como Mohinder lo había abandonado a él. Nunca abandonaría a Peter de esa manera. Además, Nathan creía que eso era biológica y psicológicamente imposible. Simplemente no había Nathan sin Peter y viceversa. "Shhh, cálmate. Respira, okay? Yo cuidaré de ti." Siempre.

Cuando Nathan se agachó ligeramente para cargar el cuerpo de su hermano, no supo a que conclusión llegar al ser invadido por la sensación de que tan bien encajaban las curvas y ángulos de sus cuerpos. Como si fueran hechos uno especialmente para el otro, y al sentir el suspiro completamente lleno de satisfacción de Peter en su cuello, Nathan supo que Peter también lo había sentido.

El momento en que sus cuerpos cayeron en la cama, Nathan cerró sus ojos, gozando en la sensación de ser envuelto con las piernas y brazos de Peter, quien por nada del mundo levantó su rostro del cuello de Nate, a pesar de la peste de cerveza que debían ambos traer. Los dedos de Nathan comenzaron a peinar los mechones de su hermano lentamente, pidiéndole perdón sin palabras porque su orgullo Petrelli no se lo permitía de otra manera.

Peter separó su cara finalmente, sus ojos adormilándose y con ligera hinchazón. "No sé que hacer."

Ya eran dos. Nathan respiró hondo. "Por ahora, sólo duerme, Pete." Y los dedos de Nathan acariciaron su pálida mejilla. Peter sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y antes de rendirse ante el cansancio alcanzó a rozar sus labios con los nudillos de su hermano.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su pelea, las voces del televisor le recordaron a Nathan que nunca habían apagado el aparato, aunque ya debería de haber acabado el mal nacido maratón de esa estúpida serie. Nathan se aguantó el gruñido que quería liberarse y se concentró en encontrar el control remoto. Para su suerte, estaba entre medio de los dos, metido entre las almohadas y Peter cayó dormido tan fuerte que ni siquiera movió un dedo.

Lo último que miró Nathan al apagar la pantalla fue el rostro de George paralizado con terror, culpa y tristeza al decirle a Callie que se había acostado con Izzie.

Lo ultimó que Nathan escuchó en su mente, irónicamente, fue la voz de Mohinder insistiéndole 'Peter necesita saberlo.'

»∞«

Cuando Mohinder descubrió que Zane ―el _verdadero_ Zane— había sido encontrado muerto desde hace semanas atrás, su primer instinto había sido llamar a Nathan. Para qué? Mohinder había sido invadido por indecisión entonces. Para advertirle que se mantuviera lejos de New York? Para pedir perdón por haber sido tan confiado e ingenuo?

¿Para despedirse?

Al pensar lo último, Mohinder había odiado sentirse tan patético y con la solemne idea de que esta era su última oportunidad de acabar con Sylar, Mohinder había planeado cuidadosamente y armado su propia actuación ante los ojos de "Zane".

Había escrito una nota para Nathan por si lo peor sucedía.

Lo cual... bueno, _había _sucedido. Lo peor y más allá.

Había sido tan engreído. _De nuevo_ ingenuo, débil ―en especial _débil_― Y cuando había terminado en el techo de su apartamento, ahogándose en su propia sangre, sólo había tenido el aliento suficiente para rogar en su mente una ultima oportunidad de ver a su esposo. Una última vez para decirle que sí lo había amado pero simplemente no había sabido como expresarlo, como demostrarlo sin exponerse a un estado tan vulnerable. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para explicarle a Nathan por qué le costaba abrirse emocionalmente, por qué siempre había encontrado la presencia de Peter tan amenazadora sobre su relación y había encontrado más fácil viajar por el mundo que luchar por Nathan contra Peter cara a cara.

Mohinder _tampoco_ había contado conque Sylar había hecho una pequeña salida horas antes. Que había sumado otra víctima a su lista de cadáveres y que tenía un nuevo poder vibrando con vida bajo su piel.

"Interesante..." Sylar había movido su cabeza hacia un lado como un pájaro lleno de curiosidad y con un empuje más de su agarre tele-kinético había tenido a Mohinder sollozando el nombre Nathan una y otra vez. "Nathan Petrelli. ¿El mismo de la lista? Nunca mencionaste que lo conocías."

_Gracias a Dios_, había pensado Mohinder. Pero el alivio no le había durado mucho porque Sylar era todo menos estúpido, sólo bastando un vistazo al anillo en su mano izquierda para atar los cabos. "Esto sólo se vuelve mejor y mejor. ¿_Casado_ con el hombre volador?"

_Estúpido estúpido estúpido estúpido lo siento tanto Nathan lo siento lo siento te amo y lo siento tanto_---

"¿Por qué luces tan asustado, Mohinder? Dios, en verdad me sorprendes. No hace unos minutos y parecías listo para morir y ahora. Mmmmm, ahora..." Mohinder no notó la distancia cerrándose entre los dos hasta que el asqueroso aliento de Sylar chocó contra su frente. A pesar de ser bajado, su cuerpo seguía estando bajo el control del asesino de su padre y Mohinder cerró sus ojos, no soportando si quiera verlo. Odiándose a sí mismo porque ayer había estado cautivado por esos mismos ojos azabaches a la luz del atardecer, había reído con ese hombre y hasta lo había _comparado_ con Nathan por un instante.

Había estado a punto de besar a ese hombre y Mohinder deseaba que Sylar lo matara de una buena vez.

"...Shhhh.. no tengas miedo Mohinder. Todavía tienes una oportunidad de salir de ésta con vida."

Mohinder tosió carmín y cuando Sylar comenzó a decir otra cosa, se dedicó a escupirle sangre por todo su rostro. Para su sorpresa, Sylar sólo echó una carcajada. "Tienes agallas. Justo cuando me habías decepcionado... Como ayer. Ayer estuve muy decepcionado, Mohinder..."

"Cá-cállate." _Te odio te odio odio te odio me odio me odio_.

"¿Qué? ¿Creíste que nunca me di cuenta? ¿Que nunca noté la manera en que me seguía tu mirada? Definitivamente me querías para más que simplemente hacerme tu conejillo de indias."

Mohinder gimió con repulsión.

Sylar tomó su mentón delicadamente y unió sus miradas a la fuerza. "No deberías sentirte tan culpable. Es _naturaleza_ humana traicionar. Así como sentirse atraído a otra persona que no sea tu esposo. Son las reacciones químicas de nuestro cuerpo. Nada _más_. Y no puedes luchar contra ellas. Ni siquiera yo... y yo soy..." Cuando sus narices estaban tan cerca que rozaron juntas Mohinder dejo una lágrima escaparse. "...especial." Y una penumbra eterna lo envolvió por completo.

»∞«

Era como una película, como cualquier mañana en la vida de los dos. Nathan en la ducha, Mohinder en el umbral observando a través de una cortina que parecía hecha de cristal, no logrando decidir si admirar ó tocar. Nathan seguía como si nada, sin embargo, tomando la llave del agua, apretando su puño al igual que sus párpados, sus pestañas húmedas capturando minúsculas gotas de agua. Mohinder mordió su labio inferior y su cuerpo tomo la decisión por él, comenzando a deshacerse de su bata de dormir. La otra mano de Nathan chocó contra la pared de azulejo, sus dedos separándose ligeramente. Con su rostro cabizbajo, Nathan creaba la perfecta imagen del sexo personificado. Te incitaba, a cada molécula de tu cuerpo. Llamaban esas pectorales por ser devorados a besos...

»∞«

Y de repente, los besos estaban siendo plantados, dejando un rastro de fuego a lo largo de su pecho, convirtiendo un desierto de los riachuelos. Palmas se apoderaron de sus amplios hombros, tomando mando de Nathan como si fuera situación de vida o muerte.

La comparación le provocó a Nathan levantar una orilla de sus labios, su ego siendo alimentado. Sin embargo, un silencioso grito partió su boca tan rápido como el gesto fue notado por su acompañante. La causa del (repentinamente) sofocante placer yacía en la presión que su amante volvió a ejercer contra su pelvis, su erección chocando con otra.

"¿Me estás mintiendo?" Fue susurrado en su oído, la llave del agua cerrándose. "¿Me mientes, Nathan?"

En respuesta, Nathan enredó una de sus manos en los cabellos que conocía muy bien. "No." Jaló con dominancia y el cuello moreno fue expuesto a la merced de sus ojos hambrientos. Sin elaborar más, Nathan manobrió el cuerpo de Mohinder contra la pared de la ducha donde no se encontraban las llaves, levantándolo lo más posible—la altura justamente necesaria para que las piernas esbeltas de Mohinder rodearan sus glúteos. Habían hecho esto tantas veces que parecían leerse las mentes y Nathan había extrañado tanto los gemidos revueltos con palabras extranjeras y súplicas y reverencias de amor de este hombre que el clímax casi le llegaba justo ahí, entre resbalosos azulejos, en este momento, sin pausar más...

Pero, Nathan no era ningún novato. Sus caderas se separaron ligeramente, jalando en lado opuesto y sosteniendo simultáneamente las caderas de Mohinder. Todo con la vil intención de romper con la fricción que los estaba tentando antes de tiempo. Mohinder dejó salir un patético -pero a la vez adorable- chillido en queja, restregando su rostro contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Nathan, sus promesas de desesperación avivando el deseo entre los dos.

"Muéstrame, Nate, ya, por favor, muéstrame—_Oh_!" El choque de la cabeza del hindú contra la pared fue preocupante por una fracción de segundo antes que el cerebro de Nathan fuera completamente invadido por la incoherencia total, sus caderas enterrándose y embistiendo y golpeando tan fuerte contra el cuerpo de Mohinder que los continuos impactos parecieron hacer un eco eterno por el cuarto de baño. A Mohinder no parecía molestarle haber sido invadido sin lubricación, pidiendo

—No. Rogando por más potencia, por más marcas, por más dolor— "_Más_, oh oh oh, Nate—más fuerte, por favor, por favor—_Aaa_h!—" Los jadeos eran como música para sus oídos, habiendo extrañado hasta esos pequeños suspiros risueños que solían colarse entre los gemidos de Mohinder durante el sexo.

"Me haces tanta—tanta falta-" Nathan gruñó entre embestidas, mordiendo los labios de Mohinder más que besándolo, marcándolo como se le era pedido, dejando su presencia en cuanta manera fuera posible. El infierno al que se profundizaba dándole la bienvenida de una manera que sólo el cuerpo de Mohinder podía. La admisión pareció suavizar los susurros de Mohinder y el ajuste de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathan, sus besos renaciendo con un nuevo nivel de ternura y deseo.

Nathan cerró sus ojos, alentando su ritmo… Tomando los glúteos de Mohinder en sus manos para obtener mas control en sus embestidas. Anhelando por poder acostar el cuerpo tan roba alientos de su esposo en su cama, haciéndolo sonrojar con sus miradas intensas, haciéndolo reír cuando Nathan mordía sus puntos más sensibles...

Cuando Nathan volvió a abrir sus ojos, su deseo pareció ser hecho una hermosa realidad, el tono de piel de Mohinder resaltando con las sábanas aperladas y acentuando a su vez las curvas que parecían ser hechas para las manos de Nathan. Una lenta embestida le comprobó que seguía dentro y Nathan dejo caer su frente contra la de Mohinder, el agua poco a poco convirtiéndose en sudor. Sus manos pálidas se deslizaron de su trasero hasta las piernas de Mohinder, abriéndolas con completa devoción—hasta agachando su rostro para poder _ver_ su erección desaparecer en los adentros del hindú mientras su cuerpo era abrazado y recibido fielmente. Ante tal panorama, Nathan supo que no podría prolongar este encuentro más. Beso el pecho húmedo que yacía bajo el suyo y en respuesta Mohinder comenzó a llenar su frente -y todas las partes de su rostro que alcanzara- con apasionados besos. "¿Quieres volar, amor?"

"Mmmmm, si. Nate, hazme volar..."

Nathan dio un último mordisco al cuello de su amado y levantó su rostro, concentrándose en cumplir su promesa, rodeando la espalda de Mohinder para elevarla de la cama―

"Estás volando, Nathan." Completa sorpresa invadió la voz en su oído y Nathan sonrió, besando los labios ahora hinchados "…Estás _volando_.." ―y que siempre lucieron delicados para los ojos analíticos de Nathan, siendo su hermano lo más preciado para él, quien necesitaba más de su cuidado.

"Volamos, Pete." Nathan conectó su mirada con ojos oscuros que parecieron sufrir una metamorfosis al igual que toda esa piel. En un parpadeo, piel pálida reemplazaba a la intensamente morena y cortinas lacias de cabellos negros acariciaban la punta de su nariz en vez de azabaches rizos. "Peter.. oh dios.."

"Te.. te amo, Nathan." Y Peter lo besó suavemente, apretando sus piernas, aruñando su espalda—Y todo llegó a su fin. La prueba del inevitable nirvana tuvo a Nathan ciego a cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara el fuego encendiendo sus venas y el pudín en que su espina dorsal se estaba convirtiendo. Vagamente, Nathan reconoció sus propios gruñidos y gemidos de un placer que no podía creer humano y el secreto que Nathan había tenido tan escondido en su alma que dolía sacarlo a la luz por fin. En especial contra los ansiosos labios del mismo Peter.

"Te amo también—Oh, Peter, te amo tanto—No tienes idea..."

Peter manobrió una de sus manos en pleno aire hasta su regazo, donde su erección gritaba por atención contra el abdomen de su hermano. Nathan tomó turnos entre mirar la palma de Peter trabajar en su pene vigorosamente y disfrutar de los restos del efecto relajante de su orgasmo, aún no teniendo las agallas de cerrar los ojos por completo y despertar solo en su cama de hotel, las sábanas húmedas y una inmensa culpa siendo su única compañía.

"Eres tan hermoso, Peter y solo mío, ¿verdad? Dímelo..."

"Siempre, siempre, Nathan—Oh dios, ah! _Casi casi casi__―_"

"Vente por mi, Pete, hazme sentirte venir contra mi—"

"Nathan!" Y ahí estaba, calidez liquida derramándose por sus estómagos, marcando en sus cuerpos evidencia de algo que nunca debió de haber sucedido. Nathan cerró sus ojos, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de Peter, arrullándolo mientras él seguía disfrutando su orgasmo inocentemente—Y cuando los volvió a abrir, Nathan sintió su corazón detenerse y su sangre congelarse en sus venas.

Pues Mohinder estaba al pie de la cama—_vestido_—mirándolo con ojos incrédulos, abiertos a más no poder y sus manos hechas puños. Nathan se apresuró a levantarse y cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Peter _primero_—Pero, Mohinder se dio la vuelta sin decir ó esperar más.

"Espera—" Era extraño tratar de defender su honra cuando se trataba de un simple sueño, Nathan lo sabía, pero ni siquiera en sus sueños y más deseadas fantasías quería Nathan lastimar a Mohinder.

"Se acabó. No gastes saliva." La voz de Mohinder hizo eco en la habitación, Mohinder sosteniéndose en el umbral y con una sombra desconocida acompañándolo detrás. Nathan frunció su ceño tratando de adivinar su identidad pero lo único que logró descubrir fue que no estaban ya en la habitación de hotel sino en el apartamento de Mohinder y Nathan en New York. "Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.."

"No. Mohinder, déjame explicar—" Pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando Mohinder removió su anillo de matrimonio y lo tiró al suelo. La sombra intrusa pareció reír a las espaldas de Mohinder y Nathan se levantó preparado a enfrentarlo de cualquier manera posible. Peter permanecía en la cama, pero sólo atestiguaba la escena con serenidad, nunca apartando sus ojos de Mohinder... ¿ó era de la sombra? Todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso para Nathan.

Mohinder levantó su rostro, triste y tan vencido. Tan _todavía_ lleno de amor... pero ¿seguía siendo amor por Nathan?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, y si esto era un sueño suponía Nathan que todo podía suceder, Mohinder dijo, "Esa es una buena pregunta. Lo terrible es que.. ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta." Y de la sombra brotó una mano –bañada en carmín- que tomó a Mohinder del hombro.

Nathan trató de gritar---

»∞«

---pero sólo consiguió despertar.

Peter imitándolo a tan sólo un segundo de retardo.

»∞«

Ambos jadeaban alterados y al conectar sus miradas, Peter y Nathan se dieron cuenta que habían estado compartiendo el mismo sueño. Pero eso _no_ era lo peor.

Lo peor fue que –cuando Nathan saltó fuera de la cama para poner toda la distancia posible entre Peter y su persona- en medio del piso de la habitación de hotel yacía el anillo que Nathan había comprado aquella mañana fría en Canadá.

En el piso. Donde Mohinder lo había arrojado.

Nathan sacudió su cabeza, volteando a ver a Peter con un grito desesperado y lleno de confusión. Peter solo lo miró tristemente, tan perdido como él.

Nathan sentía que ahora era él el que estaba perdiendo la razón y no Peter porque no podía perder a Mohinder por algo que ni siquiera había sucedido en la vida real ―No podía perderlo y punto― _**y tal vez**_ esa podía ser excusa _**suficiente**_ para correr al balcón y despegar hacia los cielos frente a los ojos asombrados y en _shock_ de su hermano.

_**Tal vez.**_

»∞«

**Continuará en Parte 3. **

_Que espero y sea la maldita última parte. Culpo a la Temporada 2, me está metiendo muchas ideas!_

_Nathan/Peter, Mohinder/Matt 4ever!_

»∞«

**(1)** "_Cuando estoy solo, bueno ya sé lo que seré. Seré el hombre que se siente solitario sin ti_."

**(2)** "_Y cuando llego a casa, si, sé lo que seré. Seré el hombre que vuelve a casa contigo. Seré el hombre que regresa a casa para estar contigo_." Ambos extractos de "**I'm** **Gonna Be (500 miles)**" por **The** **Proclaimers**.

**(3)** "_Eres todo lo que necesito, lo eres todo para mi_." Extraído de "**Everything**" por **Lifehouse**.


End file.
